


For Flames that Dance in Our EyEs

by SwampWitch333



Category: Original Work, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333





	For Flames that Dance in Our EyEs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sgt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sgt).



Desire to be feared, flames that lick at our hearts  
To never part yet refuse to be part of one another  
Fireflies and willow wisps, pecks that were a near miss of the lips  
The chips that are chistled away daily from our sculpted personas personally personified deities of deathly delight awaits with three fates, spinning their webs of time calling.  
Tick, tick, tock to be without a clock, in a rock and a hard place, no cafe exists here.  
Yearly, it's been over a year, my dear one, yet i await our date with destiny, for you've always had that admirable loyalty towards your sisters.  
False misters, with your mistress calling, you've replied consistently, the voice of reason every six hours in each circle of hell.  
My love, your devotion devoted so much so, ensuring your pack remains intact throughout.  
To go without within myself now, i light a match, only to watch it burn out.  
Telephonics, phonetic unapologetic apocalyptic absurdities, seeking out the pieces to scrounge up an abstract puzzle, strewn together haphazardly biological outcast, only Queens wear these sashes of our timelines. Stray bands of dots and dashes connecting t's and i's, enterprised eyes spied over thirty three times the monikers of anacondas absconded.  
Ashes that have long burned out, i see solidly only soley in the darkness, stark pitch black eyes adjusted.  
Adjucated, the court adjourned, gavel splintered into firewood, now you shall teach me to see in the light one more time.


End file.
